


THE room

by Anima_W



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: Keith and Lance get trapped in a rather odd room, the only way out? "charing DNA", nether is happy about it.





	THE room

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is based on a doujinshi, so I recommend downloading it here first (NSFW +18 warning):  
https://t.co/9NXa0ZjJr1?amp=1
> 
> I'm sorry for those who can't pay for the download, but it is a "comic" made by a real person and the money goes to them, so support the original maker if you can :)
> 
> I did NOT make this comic I just wrote this fanfic based on it

It wasn't like he wanted any of this to happen, everything had quickly spiraled out of control after that room ”incident”. he had lost count on how many times he had touched himself thinking of Lance from that day, the faces he had made, the noises, the taste and feel of him. Then the shower happend. he still wasn't sure what had taken over him, suddenly Lance was just there, naked... and he had just forced himself on him, sure, Lance didn't really struggle and he had kissed him back. but it still filled him with guilt, the kind of guilt that threatened to tear him apart, the look on Lance's face after still haunted him. The memmory made him curl up under his blanket, hating himself. even more so when he realized he wanted more. He Wanted lance to want more, to want him... not just because they had to, or because it was just the heat of the moment. Something was terribly wrong with him, and he knew it, Lance definitely hated his guts by now, and he couldn't blame him, the things he had done to him in the shower was unforgivable, the things he did to him in his own mind behind closed doors was unforgivable, and yet he didn't know how to stop. After that day he picked up some bad nervous habits, such as biting his nails and chewing on the collar of his shirt.

\---

he didn't know why he felt disappointed. The first time in the room had been something they had to do, and he honestly didn't mind it, it was.... nice... it felt good, Keith felt good... it was frustrating really, no matter how much he tried it was never enough, never the same as with Keith... never as good... he had tried to deny it but when Keith showed up behind him in the showers, he had fought him, but just for a second, but really, he wanted it just as bad... he spent the night on the castles couch that night, to nervus to be able to go back to his own room next to Keith. Unfortunately, Keith was also really god at leaving marks and Allora had noticed, he had to lie and tell her it was a sort of weird reaction to a new skincare product he got at the last planet they visited, she had bought it thankfully and left it alone. He spent the next few days practically living in his under armor, it covered everything well enough. Keith didn't talk to him anymore and seemed to avoid him, a pained look on his face every time their eyes met for whatever reason... sure the shower thing was... not ideal... but still... he wanted Keith to feel the same way he did, to want more... to want him, for more than just relief...it made him restless and jumpy.

\---

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to notice. The way Keith and Lance stopped talking, stopped looking at each other. how Keith would chew ether on his nails or shirt whenever he was in the same room as Lance. The way lance could not sit still, or the way he jumped, startled by the smallest things. and bout refusing to admit something was wrong. They weren't themselves anymore, and it made everyone worry. 

After about a week had passed they had crafted a plan to get Keith and lance to talk again. It was simple really. lock them in a room together till they talked about there problems, it wasn't the best plan but it was all they could come up with, of course, it wasn't ”THE” room but Keith and Lance didn't know that. Getting them into a room wasn't as hard as they had expected, the hard part was to get them to talk... a few undisturbed hours locked in a room would hopefully help. Hunk and Pidge even made bets how long it would take for the two of them to start talking.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a 2 part fic (3 if I get suggestions and/or request to make a final chapter)


End file.
